2011
was Hollyoaks's seventeenth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *3rd January - Ruby Button arrives in the village (First appearance of the character). *10th January - Kyle Ryder is attacked in prison. Rob O'Connor leaves the village following his split from wife Diane. (Last appearance of the character until 2013) *11th January - Jason Costello is accidentally hit by a car driven by Bart McQueen. *13th January - Lee Hunter jilts Leanne Holliday at the altar upon discovering that she wrote the break-up letter that Lee supposedly received by then-girlfriend, Amy Barnes. Bombhead returns for the ceremony. Doug Carter returns to the village. Rae Wilson discovers that she is pregnant. (First appearance of Bombhead and Doug since 2010) *14th January - Suzanne Ashworth returns to the village, revealing that she's pregnant with Darren Osborne's twins. Bombhead leaves the village after failing to reconcile Lee Hunter and Doug Carter. (First appearance of Suzanne since 2010 and final appearance of Bombhead) *18th January - Esther Bloom arrives in the village, breaking into the home of the Osborne family and hiding in the attic. (First appearance of Esther Bloom) *20th January - Anita Roy decides to move to Manchester and start a new life with her biological mother Eva Strong. (Final appearance of the characters) *21st January - Suzanne Ashworth gives birth to twins, whom she names Jack and Francine Osborne. Tom Cunningham beats Esther Bloom unconscious with a cricket bat upon discovering her breaking into his family's home. *25th January - Noah Baxter arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *31st January - Riley Costello proposes to Mercedes McQueen, who accepts. Tom Cunningham is arrested for assaulting Esther Bloom after confessing to the police. *2nd February - India Longford's funeral takes place. *3rd February - Texas Longford collapses due to a drug overdose. Silas Blissett plans on killing her but changes his mind. *4th February - Kyle Ryder is beaten up in prison. *8th February - Rae Wilson suffers a miscarriage. *9th February - Kyle Ryder escapes from his hospital bed and kidnaps Theresa McQueen and her daughter Kathleen-Angel McQueen. *10th February - Warren Fox shoots dead Kyle Ryder whilst saving Theresa McQueen, causing him to fall into a lift whilst holding Kathleen-Angel McQueen. *11th February - Theresa and Kathleen-Angel McQueen is rescued after the lift falls and the pair are rushed to hospital. Kyle Ryder's body is taken to the morgue. (Final appearance of the character) *14th February - Carmel Valentine sees the ghost of Calvin Valentine, who comforts her over Kathleen-Angel McQueen taking a turn for the worst in hospital. (First appearance of the character since 2010) *16th February - Carmel Valentine sees the ghost of her late husband, Calvin Valentine, for one final time. (Final appearance of Calvin Valentine) *17th February - Tom Cunningham is found guilty of assaulting Esther Bloom, and is sentenced to twelve months of youth rehabilitation and twelve months of supervision. *18th February - Gilly Roach is arrested on suspicion of raping Jacqui McQueen. *21st February - Cheryl Brady meets old friend Pete Hammil, who reveals that he's moving to Hollyoaks. (First appearance of the character) *28th February - Seth Costello collapses after taking dodgy steroid pills supplied by Gaz Bennett. *3rd March - Rae Wilson is arrested for drug dealing after being set up by Brendan Brady. *9th March - Cindy Longford returns to the village alone, due to the death of her husband, Alistair Longford, on their honeymoon. (First appearance of the character since 2010) *11th March - Silas Blissett tries to strangle Lynsey Nolan. *14th March - Silas Blissett's murder attempt on Lynsey Nolan is interrupted by his grandson, Riley Costello. *17th March - Suzanne Ashworth leaves the village with twins Jack & Francine Osborne. (Final appearance of Suzanne) *18th March - Silas Blissett suffers a heart attack. Ste Hay discovers Danny Houston's body during a fishing trip with his children Leah Barnes and Lucas Hay. *24th March - Ste Hay brutally attacks Brendan Brady with a baseball bat, nearly killing him. *28th March - Gilly Roach's trial for the rape of Jacqui McQueen begins. *1st April - Gilly Roach is found not guilty of the rape of Jacqui McQueen. *4th April - Dodger Savage arrives in the village for his sister, Liberty Savage's upcoming engagement party. (First appearance of the character) *7th April - Liberty Savage's other brother, Will, arrives for her engagement party. (First appearance of Will) *13th April - Cheryl Brady collapses after Silas Blissett switches her diet pills for sedatives. *15th April - Rhys Ashworth is kidnapped by an unknown kidnapper. Will, Liberty and Dodger's father, Dirk Savage, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *18th April - Rhys Ashworth's kidnapper is revealed to be Danny Houston's sister, Jenny. *20th April - "Jenny Houston" is revealed to be conwoman Rebecca Massey, the ex-girlfriend of Doug Carter. *26th April - Silas Blissett murders Rebecca Massey by strangling her after she tries to con him. *5th May - Riley Costello stages a robbery at The Dog in the Pond. *9th May - Trish Minniver is arrested for soliciting by Ethan Scott. *18th May - Jacqui McQueen proposes to Rhys Ashworth, who accepts. *19th May - Jacqui McQueen and Rhys Ashworth marry. *21st June - Sinead O'Connor, Esther Bloom, Bart McQueen and Ruby Button meet Martin Johnson, Tilly Evans and Maddie Morrison whilst partying in Abersoch. (First appearances of Jono, Tilly and Maddie) *23rd June - Sinead O'Connor falls into the sea after getting drunk, but is saved in time by Maddie Morrison. *24th June - Leanne Holliday falls down a flight of stairs during an argument with Amy Barnes. *27th June - Amy Barnes is arrested on suspicion of assaulting Leanne Holliday. *5th July - Mitzeee Minniver is arrested for handling stolen money. *10th July - Silas Blissett sees the ghost of India Longford, when in reality, he's seeing India's sister, Texas. (First appearance of India since 2010 and final appearance until 2012) *12th July - Finn O'Connor is informed that Amber Sharpe has given birth to their daughter, whom she has named Bella. *29th July - Noah Baxter leaves the village for Newcastle after being caught cheating by his boyfriend, Ste Hay. (Final appearance of the character) *17th August - Bart McQueen and Jason Costello are taken hostage by a farmer after breaking into his farmhouse. *19th August - Bart McQueen and Jason Costello are rescued from the clutches of the farmer by Sinead O'Connor. *1st September - Pete Hamill decides to move back to Ireland. (Final appearance of the character) *2nd September - Mandy Richardson leaves the village suddenly, only leaving a note for Tony Hutchinson. (Last appearance of Mandy until 2017) *5th September - Students George Smith and Neil Cooper arrive in the village. Seth Costello finds the body of Honey, whom he believed that he murdered after taking drugs. (First appearances of George and Neil) *6th September - New student Callum Kane arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *7th September - Seth Costello discovers that he did not murder Honey, instead that he was set up by Warren Fox. *9th September - Jamil Fadel leaves the village. Rae Wilson is hit with a brick twice before being strangled to death by Silas Blissett. (Final appearance of Jamil) *13th September - Brendan Brady is arrested for the murder of Rae Wilson after he finds her body in the boot of his car. (Final appearance of Rae) *16th September - After discovering that he killed India Longford and is planning to kill Texas Longford, Lynsey Nolan attempts to murder Silas Blissett by hitting him in the back of the head with a rock. *21st September - Gaz Bennett is arrested for handling stolen goods after being set up by Bart McQueen. *26th September - Student Annalise Appleton arrives in the village. *28th September - Ash Kane, Barney Harper-McBride, Scott Sabeka and Rob Edwards arrive in the village to study at Hollyoaks Community College. *5th October - Jason Costello is arrested after stealing a moped. *17th October - On the day of her wedding to Riley Costello, Mercedes McQueen confesses to sleeping with his father, Carl. Riley jilts Mercedes at the altar as a result. *20th October - Mercedes McQueen is kidnapped by Silas Blissett. *25th October - Lee Hunter leaves for America after being convinced by girlfriend Amy Barnes to accept an internship & job. (Final appearance of the character) *31st October - Silas Blissett hits with a brick and strangles whom he believes to be Lynsey Nolan, but turns out to be his daughter, Heidi Costello, who was wearing the same Halloween costume as Lynsey. *1st November - The body of Heidi Costello is found. (Final appearance of Heidi Costello) *2nd November - Silas Blissett is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Heidi Costello after Lynsey Nolan discovers items in Silas's possession belonging to his victims. *4th November - Mercedes McQueen gives birth to a son son in Silas Blissett's dungeon whilst being held captive by Silas. Lynsey Nolan visits Silas for one final time to taunt Silas over Mercedes being found alive. (First appearance of Bobby Costello and last appearance of Silas Blissett until 2012) *7th November - Heidi Costello's funeral takes place. *11th November - Duncan Button leaves the village to move to Spain, moving in with the Ashworth family. (Last appearance of the character until 2013) *14th November - Rob Edwards is hit by a car driven by Ethan Scott. Ethan panics and leaves Rob lying unconscious on the road. *15th November - Dodger Savage's cousin, Dennis Savage, arrives in the village to the surprise of his family. (First appearance of the character) *22nd November - Joel Dexter arrives in the village. Gilly Roach leaves the village after admitting to his friends and girlfriend, Cheryl Brady, his realisation that he did rape Jacqui McQueen. (First appearance of Joel and final appearance of Gilly) *25th November - Warren Fox discovers that Joel Dexter is his son. *1st December - Riley Costello is revealed to be the father of Bobby Costello. Joel Dexter is confirmed to be Warren Fox's son through a DNA test. Carl and Jason Costello leave the village for California. (Last appearance of Carl until 2012 and final appearance of Jason) *6th December - Ethan Scott is arrested after confessing to the hit-and-run on Rob Edwards. (Final appearance of Ethan) *19th December - Texas Longford's friend, Jodie Wilde, arrives in the village. (First appearance of Jodie) *23rd December - Warren Fox takes Mitzeee Minniver to where he buried the body of Louise Summers, where Warren tries to strangle her. Warren is interrupted by Brendan Brady, pointing a loaded gun at Warren, whom Warren attacks after Brendan leads him to believe that he killed Joel Dexter. Warren picks up a rock to kill Brendan with, but is knocked out by Joel as the police arrive. Warren is then arrested for Louise's murder. (Last appearance of Warren until 2016) *26th December - In a It's a Wonderful Life-styled episode, Doug Carter attempts suicide by jumping off a bridge. Steph Roach shows Doug a life where he is united with Rebecca Massey, but nobody knows him, showing to Doug how big an effect he has made on his friends' lives. Doug then decides to return back to the real world, where he is revived by paramedics. Real life events *21st January - Hollyoaks's 3,000th episode is transmitted. *23rd December - Gareth Philips's final episode as series producer airs. *26th December - Emma Smithwick's first episode as series producer airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2011 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2011 returns. Departures See also: Category:2011 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2011 episodes. See also *Category:2011 minor characters *Category:2011 births *Category:2011 marriages *Category:2011 deaths Category:2000s Category:2011